I Can't belive you Alfie Lewis
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: Song fic
1. Hes the worst

I can't believe you Alfie Lewis

Amber

I just can't do this anymore. It is the hardest thing ever. He acts like he doesn't even love me. All he cares about is Piper and Aliens. Piper are you serious. For the last month all he has cared about is if Piper is coming. No she isn't. I just need to break down.

I ran up to my room with tears in my eyes. And plugged my Banana pod into the speakers, and picked the Alfie and Amber playlist and deleted it. Then I put on break up songs. Stupid Ally and A.J. No Jordan, How about Glee, Pretending. Perfect. I sang along:

Face To Face And Heart To Heart

We're So Close Yet So Far Apart

I Close My Eyes I Look Away

That's Just Because I'm Not Okay

But I Hold On I Stay Strong

Wondering If We Still Belong

Will We Ever Say the Words We're Feeling

Reach Down Underneath It

Tear Down All the Walls

Will We Ever Have a Happy Ending

Or Will We Forever Only Be Pretending

Will We (oh Oh Oh All) Ways (oh Oh Oh All)ways (oh Oh Oh All) Ways Be...pretending

How Long Do I Fantasize

Make Believe That It's Still Alive

Imagine That I Am Good Enough

If We Can Choose The Ones We Love

But I Hold On I Stay Strong

Wondering If We Still Belong

Will We Ever Say The Words We're Feeling

Reach Down Underneath It

Tear Down All The Walls

Will We Ever Have A Happy Ending

Or Will We Forever Only Be Pretending

Will We (oh Oh Oh All) Ways (oh Oh Oh All)ways (oh Oh Oh All) Ways Be... Keeping Secrets Safe

Every Move We Make

Seems Like No-one's Letting Go

And It's Such A Shame

Cus' If You Feel The Same

How Am I Supposed To Know

Will We Ever Say The Words We're Feeling

Reach Down Underneath It

Tear Down All The Walls

Will We Ever Have A Happy EndingOr Will We Forever Only Be Pretending

Will We (oh Oh Oh All) Ways (oh Oh Oh All)ways (oh Oh Oh All) Ways Be... (pretending)

Will We (oh Oh Oh All) Ways (oh Oh Oh All)ways (oh Oh Oh All) Ways Be...pretending, Pretending

Will We (oh Oh Oh All) Ways (oh Oh Oh All)ways (oh Oh Oh All) Ways Be...pretending

Alfie Lewis just broke my heart more than Mick. I heard him downstairs. There was Piper downstairs. I wonder whose room she is staying in. Oh wait she is staying in Nina and I's.

"I HATE YOU ALFIE LEWIS." I screamed and he looked up at me, scratch that the whole house looked at me. The whole room downstairs got quiet


	2. FINDING HER

**nINA'S p.o.v**

**me and fabian were sitting on the couch playing checkers when we heard a scream that shook us both and scared us.**

"**i hate you alfie lewis!"Amber screamed. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE HATED HIM. her birthday is in a week and i got her a scrapbook of him and her. so i ran past fabian out in to the hall and threw alfie agianst the wall.**

"**what the fuck did you do my bestfriend? and why are you a perv and a cheater? YOU AND PIPER ARE HOLDING HANDS ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I SCREAMED IN HIS FACE.**

"**I DON'T KNOW PROABLY JEALOUS OF ME AND PIPERS LOVE LIFE. CAUSE YOU KNOW SHE HAS NEVER HAD A LOVE LIFE OR A LIFE." hE SAID that's WHEN I KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS AND RAN TO MY BESTFRIEND.**

**WHEN I GOT IN THERE SHE WASN'T THERE. Where the fuck is she? i asked. then i heard a scream from the attic. it was ambers. i ran upstairs and there she was cutting her self. then i sang her the most beatifulest song ever.**

**Made A Wrong Turn**

**Once Or Twice**

**Dug My Way Out**

**Blood And Fire**

**Bad Decisions**

**That's Alright**

**Welcome To My Silly Life**

**Mistreated This Place**

**Misunderstood**

**Miss Knowing It's All Good**

**It Didnt Slow Me Down.**

**Mistaking**

**Always Second Guessing**

**Underestimating**

**Look I'm Still Around**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**Dont You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Less Than**

**Fucking Perfect**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**If You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Nothing**

**You're Fucking Perfect To Me**

**You're So Mean**

**When You Talk**

**About Yourself, You Were Wrong**

**Change The Voices In Your Head**

**Make Them Like You Instead**

**So Complicated**

**Look How We All Make It**

**Filled With So Much Hatred**

**Such A Tired Game**

**It's Enough**

**I've Done All I Can Think Of**

**Chased Down All My Demons**

**I've Seen You Do The Same**

**Oh**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**Dont You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Less Than**

**Fucking Perfect**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**If You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Nothing**

**You're Fucking Perfect To Me**

**The Whole Worlds Scared**

**So I Swallow The Fear**

**The Only Thing I Should Be Drinking**

**Is An Ice Cold Beer**

**So Cool In Line**

**And We Try, Try, Try**

**But We Try Too Hard**

**And It's A Waste Of My Time**

**Done Looking For The Critics**

**Cause They're Everywhere**

**They Don't Like My Jeans**

**They Don't Get My Hair**

**Exchange Ourselves**

**And We Do It All The Time**

**Why Do We Do That?**

**Why Do I Do That?**

**Why Do I Do That?**

**Yeeeeaaaahhh**

**Oooooooh**

**Oh Baby Pretty Please**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**Dont You Ever Feel**

**Like You're Less Than**

**Fucking Perfect**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**If You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Nothing**

**You're Fucking Perfect To Me**

**You're Perfect, You're Perfect**

**Pretty, Pretty Please**

**If You Ever, Ever Feel**

**Like You're Nothing**

**You're Fucking Perfect To Me.**

**she told me the whole story than i screamed.**

"**i hate you alfie lewis!" i screamed.**

**then everyone looked at me.**


	3. Only exception is you

Jerome's P.O.V

The house has separated in the last month. Amber and Nina never come down to eat. Alfie and Piper have fallen in love completely and there's a new guy named Matt. Just perfect 12 crazy kids running around the place. Victor died in a car crash a week ago. The funeral is never. And Trudy now has Victor's old room.

Amber's P.O.V

Well there is this new guy named Matt and he is sooo sexy. He and I kind of have a thing. He always sits next to me 24/7 and Nina let him take Alfie's place in Sibuna. He was sad when we told him when we got those Marks of Anubis.

"Why would that girl Mark the prettiest girl on Earth? Amber" He said which made me smile so much. Then he sang a song to me which was by Paramore which was only exception.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I've sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning

When you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. [X4]

You are the only exception. [X4]

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

I am officially in love with Matt. And over Alfie. It's disgusting on Friday nights. You can hear Piper screaming Alfie's name. It is majorly disgusting. I sleep above him and I can hear it. He's trying to make me jealous. Well I have a surprise for him and you guys can wait to find out.


	4. Piper's a stupid Hoe

Nina's p.o.v

Amber told me about her plan and how I'm going to help and I'm in this. I want to make Alfie so jealous. Patricia is even in too. She feels bad for Amber. So this is what Patricia is gonna do, she is gonna call her dad and say something like Piper has lost her virginity to Alfie Lewis. Then Piper will get kicked out of Anubis. Maybe even the school if she has to. Joy and Mara wouldn't agree to it but they did say if we need any weapons to let them know. Joy has lots of them. When she and Jerome were fighting, it got out of hand.

They are not real weapons they are like nerf guns and stuff like that. We asked Trudy if we can switch rooms like Patricia with us and Piper with Joy and Mara. Trudy of course said yes.

Joy and Mara also agreed that they would help spy and see what time Piper gets in the room each night. We got Matt on the downstairs with Eddie and Fabian and they see when or whenever piper comes in and out of Alfie and Jerome's room.

The first thing we did was get the song Stupid hoe and changed it. When it says you're a stupid hoe we put Pipers a stupid hoe. Technology these days.

We put it by Alfie's door because you can hear Piper going Oh Alfie.

I get it cracking like a bad back.

Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat

I'm Amber your Piper

Come on bitch, you see where Alfie at

Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches

You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes

You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses

Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business

Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman

Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman

Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man

Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in

Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?

We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood

Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good

I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish

A bitch would

Piper's a stupid hoe, Piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe [x3]

Piper's a stupid hoe, (yeah) Piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe

Piper's a stupid hoe, Piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)

Piper's a stupid hoe, piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

Piper's a stupid hoe, Piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

Piper's a stupid hoe, (yeah) Piper's a, Piper's a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

Look bubbles go back to your habitat

MJ gone and I ain't having that

How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey

Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky

Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches

You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes

You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses

Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business

Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi

Pretty bitches only can get in my posse

Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski

But no relation to Roman Polanski

Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP

Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?

Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink

Cause these hoes so busted

Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons

And I don't want custody

Hoes so busted

Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons

And I don't want custody

[Hook:]

You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]

You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe

You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)

You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)

If you cute than the crew can roll

If you sexy eat my cooca raw

Put ya cape on, you a super hoe

2012, I'm at the superbowl

Stupid hoes is my enemy

Stupid hoes is so whack

Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me

Then she coulda prolly came back

Stupid hoes is my enemy

Stupid hoes is so whack

Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me

Then she coulda prolly came back

You're a stupid hoe

You're a stupid hoe

You're a stupid hoe

And I ain't hit that note,

But, fuck you stupid hoe

Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe

I said fuck a stupid hoe,

Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe

I said fuck a stupid hoe,

Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe

I said fuck a stupid hoe

Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe

I am the Bitchy Anubis…

Revenge is sooo sweet.


	5. Beaches

Patricia's P.o.v

I know I am sounding really girly but I'm feeling super happy. We are going to this one beach and it is the best in England. And the best part is it is only Anubis House. Yes!

Amber took us shopping for Bathing suits today. Piper didn't come. She went to the store with the other Sluts of the school. Eddie left me for one of them. It sucks.

When we go to the store, I ran to the hottest place in the entire place. Correct that, all the girls did. It was Amazing. I am really happy the bathing suit that I got is to get Eddie jealous. He will leave that girl and come to me.

On the way to the beach

Nina's P.O.V

It has been a long week packing for this vacation. Well we will be away for 2 weeks. Amber has been freaking out. She even got her hair died darker. Darker! She looks really different.

Then Piper on the other hand was making out with Alfie all week. So the guys had to help him pack and we had to help her. Amber just threw all her self in her bag.

Patricia has been actually really girly. It's really weird. Well Eddie did leave her for one of Pipers whore of a friend. Well her bathing suit is going to be used to get him back. I feel like really bad. She is meaner than Patricia and that is hard to be.

When we got to the hotel on the boardwalk it was Amazing. We got to choose who we room with. Trudy or Victor or Teachers didn't even come. It was just us.

We went to the Beach!

One had to go to Emergency room. One ended up pregnant.

**TO BE COUNTINED**

**-Gabi**


	6. The back together

Eddies P.O.V

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't sure who it was. No one really talks to me, Besides Alfie. It's all because I broke up with Patricia. Everyone hates me I guess.

"Come in." I said. I heard the doorknob turn and looked to see who it was.

"Hey. Can we talk?" said my girlfriend.

"Yea, What's up?"

"Well. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What why?"

"It's because I'm cheating on you, with Alfie's brother."

"Fine, Whatever. Get out of here." She turns and leaves the room I just fall on my bed.

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my room listening to some Cher Lloyd. I start singing along with the classic hit I want you back.

Hey, boy you never had much game So I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away-way-way Now I seen you been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy She ain't got a thing on me Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this like this And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back

Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh

Yo, Remember all the things that you and I did first And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh looking at you flyingI want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back

"I just really want him back." I said tears running down my face. Then there was a knock on my hotel door. I went and opened it and a pair of lips crashed on mine. I looked up and saw it was Eddie.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I left you. I was stupid I missed my Yacker. Please forgive me."

"How stupid were you?'' I asked Smirking.

"So much I can't even explain. Forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?"

"I love you so much remember that."

"I love you too." I said tears forming in my eyes when we kissed.

"Forever and Always?" He asked.

"Forever and Always." I said.

Nina's P.O.V

I was sitting down at the beach with Amber and Matt. I really don't like him. As long as Amber's happy I have to be. We were sitting there tanning when we heard Joy scream. I looked up and saw Fabian and Jerome carrying her to us.

"She was stung by a jellyfish. Call an Ambulance."

I got out my phone and called the number for the cops. And Joy was rushed to the hospital. Jerome went with her. I called Patricia. No answer. I ran up to her room and opened the door and her and Eddie were slow dancing.

"Ok this maybe romantic, But Joy is on the way to the hospital." All of the sudden Alfie runs in.

"Piper just broke up with me because she's pregnant."

"What's going on?" Asked Patricia and Eddie at the same time, They both just smiled at each other.


End file.
